Till Kingdom Come
by hiddenmadness
Summary: A stranger has come to Camelot to seek help from her king, but it is not Arthur she turns to. A kingdom is in uproar, secrets are revealed, and as usual, Merlin is caught in the middle. This time though, he fights for a different destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there lovely people! This is my first shot at a fanfic, so bear with me. It seems the plot bunnies decide to attack in full force as I couldn't get this out of my mind. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue x _

* * *

Chapter One

"Sire, there is a lady outside who requests an audience," Sir Leon said as he entered the council chambers looking somewhat bemused. Arthur and Gwen, along with the usual group of knights, had gathered to discuss the new changes being made to the king's council. They had been in the middle of deciding whether or not there should be a people's representative included in the newly selected committee of advisors, when the very confused knight had arrived.

Arthur gave him a puzzled look, "Strange, I wasn't aware that we were expecting a visitor." He shot Merlin an exasperated look, unexpected visitors were usually expected visitors he hadn't been informed of. Merlin simply shrugged. Arthur sighed, turning back to Leon expectantly, "Well, why haven't you sent her in?" There was a weighted pause.

"Forgive me Arthur, but it is not you she wishes to speak to.""

"...She doesn't want to talk to me...?"

"No sire."

"Then who does she want to speak to?"

Leon looked, if possible, even more bewildered as he answered, "She wants to speak to Merlin, sire. "

Arthur turned sharply to look at the aforementioned servant, who had turned an interesting shade of white. _Surely not… _"What is her name?" Merlin asked, voice hoarse. Arthur glared at him, "Never mind her name, what on earth does she want with you?"

Merlin ignored him, still facing Leon. "What is her name?" he asked again, more forcefully this time. Leon looked between the two; unsure as to whom he should answer. The doors to the council chamber creaked as they swung open, and a young woman, dressed in fine armour, stepped inside.

"Hello," she said with a cheery grin, ignoring the mixed looks of confusion, shock, and in Arthur's case, barely concealed anger she was receiving, "Sorry for interrupting, but I really do need to speak to Merlin."

The attention switched back to the warlock, who looked completely stunned by the girl's appearance. The knights were at a loss, perplexed by the effect the stranger had over their friend. Gwen looked as though she was about to rush to Merlin's side where he stood in shock, swaying slightly. Arthur on the other hand was less than pleased at her sudden entry, and her lack of respect wasn't exactly winning him over.

He rose from his throne, "Who are you and what do you want with my manservant?" he asked through gritted teeth. The young woman turned to the king, clearly amused, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Merlin was at her side, engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ana," he exclaimed joyfully, as she hugged him back with fervour, "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Is everything alright?" he pulled back from her, brow furrowing as he examined every inch of her.

She laughed at his concern, pulling him back into a hug. "I'm fine. Everything is more than alright." Her easy tone reassured him and he stepped back once more, grinning broadly, "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Merlin said emphatically, beaming.

"Well this is all very touching, but would someone mind telling me what the hell is going in?" Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice, and had the decency to look sheepish. He'd forgotten anyone else was there.

"This is Ana."

Arthur glared at Merlin, "Yes, I had figured that. How exactly do you know her? And what is she doing _here_?" Ana, who had previously looked rather amused by the interaction, turned serious. Her posture straightened, as though she was bracing herself.

"King Theodore is dead."

* * *

_Where would a story be without a good cliff hanger to kick things off? _

_Seriously though any feedback is much appreciated, though not necessary. _

_Hope it piques your interest x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! It appears that there is in fact some interest in this story (WHAT?) and so continue it I must! Thank you for those who have put it on favourites and alerts, and given me reviews, it is much appreciated! To those who have asked, I'm not going to reveal Merlin's part in this just yet, though it is probably quite obvious. Also, I'll try and update once a week. Enjoy! x_

* * *

Chapter Two

"_King Theodore is dead." _

The grin that had graced Merlin's face moments ago disappeared. Silence fell. Time stopped. And then, without a sound, he turned and walked from the room. The occupants of the chamber stared after him as the door slammed shut.

"Sorry, but what does the King of Elsdon's death have to do with Merlin?" Ana's eyebrows shot up as she spun to face the king.

"Arthur!" Gwen admonished, shooting her husband a glare, "For goodness sake, he obviously knew the man."

"As much as I hate to agree with the princess," said Gwaine, "He has a point. How exactly does Merlin know King Theodore?"

Everyone turned back to Ana, who had been watching them, bemused. "You mean, you don't know?" Their blank stares gave her the answer. "He never told you. Oh god, he never told you! Well that certainly explains why he's a servant, I thought that was a bit odd." She was muttering to herself now, running her hand through her hair. "But if he hasn't told you then you must not know about..." Her eyes widened. "Oh Merlin," she said softly. The others exchanged bewildered looks.

"What exactly did he never tell us?" asked Percival.

"And what do you mean it's odd that he's a servant? What else would he be?" Elyan added.

Ana sighed, "I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask him yourself." With that, she bowed, and swept from the room.

The group stood in a stupor.

"Anyone else confused as to what just happened?" Gwaine asked.

* * *

Merlin sat on the balustrade, staring out at the night sky. The wind that whipped around him caused a chill to run through his skinny frame, but he ignored it. A slender figure moved to sit beside him, shaking him from his reverie.

"You haven't told them?"

Merlin was silent for a moment longer, contemplative. He sighed, "That would kind of defeat the purpose of this whole charade. Besides, I'm not sure they would believe me anyway."

"Well they'll have to now. I wasn't exactly subtle, I'm afraid. I am sorry about that, by the way. If I'd known you were posing as a servant, I would've be a bit less... Ostentatious."

Her statement startled a laugh out of the young man. "You always did have a flair for dramatics."

She laughed in turn, "This coming from you?"

He grinned at her, his usual lopsided grin, not deigning to reply. A peaceful quiet enveloped them for a moment, but it soon faded, the mood turning grim. "Was it...?" The words died on his lips, but Ana seemed to understand the unspoken question.

"Yes."

Merlin nodded once, he had already known the answer.

"What of the knights?"

"Dead."

"Are there any still alive?" he asked.

It was a simply question, straight forward, but Ana could hear the double meaning behind it. "Hayden made it out, as did Kahlen. They took Syrena with them."

"And she is safe?"

"As safe as she can be."

Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief, some of the tension releasing from his body. They sat for a moment longer, before Ana spoke once more.

"Merlin," she said, cautious, "He has a draken."

Merlin's head shot up, eyes wide. "What?"

"He used it to siege the castle, the devastation it caused..." she trailed off. "We could not stop it."

"I have to help them." The warlock looked distraught, and he stood quickly, turning as he did so. The lady warrior caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks."What of your destiny? You can't escape it, we both know that."

Merlin's face darkened with grief and pain, "I know. But I have a duty, you know that too, and Arthur will survive without me for a few weeks." He gripped his friend's arm tightly as she got to her feet, "You must stay with him."

She gave him a sharp look, "My place is with you."

"Your place is where I ask you to be, and I need you to stay with Arthur." His tone brooked no argument, and yet she shook her head, resolute. Merlin took both her hands in his.

"Please," he begged, blue eyes piercing green, "I can't protect him while I'm gone, not really, and I know I can trust you to look after him. Please, Ariana."

Ana stood for a moment in his grasp, before slumping slightly in defeat. "Fine."

His grip on her slackened, and he embraced her once more briefly before stepping away. "Thank you," he whispered, and then he turned and swiftly left the ramparts. From her place overlooking the citadel, she watched as he prepared to leave Camelot behind. "Be safe, old friend," she whispered, before leaving in search of King Arthur.

* * *

_So there you have it, the next chapter. Hope it's up to standard, please let me know what you think! The next chapter will probably be up in the next week xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my gosh I am so sorry! It had been way more than a week since I last updated and for that I apologise profusely. Thank you for all the reviews and so on on the last chapter, always much appreciated. _

* * *

Chapter Three

Thin smoke rose from a small fire in the middle of the clearing. Shadows danced across the campsite, twisting and swirling as whispered words manipulated them. A small smile played on the warlock's lip as he sat in the flickering light. It had been a long time since Merlin had been able to freely use magic without worrying, and he was taking full advantage of it. His thoughts drifted to his friends back in Camelot, and his smile faded slightly. In his haste he hadn't had time to say goodbye, and given all what might happen... He sighed, and the shadows diminished. How was he going to explain this to Arthur? He sighed once more, and double checked the wards he'd placed around his camp, before settling down to get an uneasy nights rest. At least everyone else would be safe until he returned.

* * *

Arthur paced his chambers, brow furrowed. Merlin still wasn't back from his abrupt exit earlier, and Arthur was worried, no, _concerned_. He couldn't worry for the servant, it wouldn't be proper, but concerned he could do. Besides, Guinevere was upset, not to mention Gaius, and he was allowed to be worried on their behalf, wasn't he? He shook his head. Where was that bloody servant of his? When Merlin had first left, Arthur had been confused to say the least. After all, the man was a servant, why would it matter to him if a king was dead? Elsdon wasn't even _in _the five kingdoms of Albion. It just didn't make sense. The thoughts had been plaguing him ever since he returned from the council rooms, and he was still waiting on an answer from Merlin. A knock broke the steady rhythm of his footsteps. He crossed to the door, wrenching it open.

"What?"

"Beggin' your pardon, sire. We can't seem to find Merlin anywhere. It seems he disappeared, m'lord."

Arthur heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Callum."

The young guard shifted from foot to foot, "Pardon me sire, but the lady who came to see ya earlier, she wishes to speak to ya. Said somethin' about Merlin."

"You mean she's still here?"

"She is, your highness."

Arthur pondered this for a moment. It seemed Merlin had gone off alone. Again.

"Right, well send her in." The guardsman turned to leave.

"Oh, and Callum?"

"M'lord?"

"Can you find the Lady Guinevere and ask her to join us? And Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan, if you don't mind."

Callum bowed, "Certainly, sire."

* * *

Ariana had been helping Gaius prepare a tincture when the guard returned to inform her that her presence was requested in the king's private rooms. It appeared that Ana and Gaius not only knew each other, but were in fact old friends, and when the lady warrior went to speak with the king, Gaius decided to join her. It wouldn't hurt to have a welcome face whilst she told her story, and Gaius' presence would not only keep Merlin's secrets safe, for now at least, but would also calm Arthur, in case he decided to do anything rash. The walk through the castle itself was filled with idle chatter, talk of mutual acquaintances and the like, but the old physician could tell that his companion was more than a little nervous. Not for the first time he found himself shaking his head at Merlin's folly.

When they reached Arthur's rooms Ana slowed for a moment, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves. Then, squaring her shoulders, she knocked on the wooden door.

This time, when he answered, Arthur was less aggressive in his greeting, although he was clearly still tense.

"Come in," he said, stepping aside as they passed, "We're just waiting on a few others."

He offered Ana and Gaius a seat each, raising his eyebrow at the physician as he did so, though he said nothing. "I would offer your some refreshments, but as you may have already been aware, my manservant is not currently here." There was a slight edge to his words, and Ana winced internally. Arthur was definitely not happy. Another knock signalled the arrival of Gwen and the knights, who soon settled themselves around the room.

"So," said Arthur, gritting his teeth slightly, "Am I correct in assuming you know where Merlin has gone gallivanting off to?"

Ana's mouth turned up in a small smile, "And here I was thinking you were intelligent. It's really not that hard to figure out you know."

The familiar tone startled Arthur, breaking the tension in the room and softening his temper slightly. It was a bit of a shock for something so Merlin to come from someone who wasn't, well, _Merlin._

"He's gone to Elsdon."

Again, the words were so blunt, so Merlin, it was hard not to picture him as they were said. It was, frankly, disconcerting. Arthur took a moment to collect himself.

"I see. And why, exactly, has he gone to Elsdon?"

Ana and Gaius shared a glance. "I'm afraid I can't say."

"You can't say." Arthur's voice was flat. "And why would that be?"

Ana stole another quick glance at Gaius, who nodded imperceptibly. "I cannot break my word."

"But if it's about Merlin, we need to know."

Ana shifted uncomfortably. "I know you do, but that's not quite what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I literally can't break my word. I took a Blood Oath." The impact of her words was instantaneous. Percival paled and Gwaine fell off his chair. Even Leon looked a little ill. The others shared a bemused look. Only Gaius seemed unsurprised. Arthur shot his three stunned knights a look, before turning back to the woman at hand.

"What's a Blood Oath?" he asked.

Gwaine, still lying on the floor, interrupted before Ana could speak, "It's a powerful oath," he choked out, "Powerful, powerful magic. The oath maker cannot speak of that which they swore to protect, on pain of death."

Ana caught sight of Arthur's expression, and rolled her eyes, "Oh for god's sake Arthur, don't look so bloody upset about it, you should know Elsdon's laws about magic differ from yours. Besides, I willingly made the vow, it's not like anyone forced me. And the Oathkeeper can release me at any time."

There was a splutter, as the indignant king tried to muster some dignity. "You can't speak to me-"

"Oh please, Merlin does it all the time. Besides, I'm not from Camelot, so I'm not one of your people. Not that it matters anyway. What I want to know is, what are you going to do about Merlin?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do about Merlin?"

Ana rolled her eyes again, "And you call Merlin the idiot."

"Oi!"

"Well? Are you lot going after him or not?"

"Going after him?" The knights, it seemed, had recovered from their shock somewhat, and were now curious as to this seemingly mad woman's plans. "Why would we be going after him?" Leon asked.

"You want to know the truth, don't you?"

"Obviously," said Gwaine.

"Well, the only person who can tell you the full truth is Merlin. Besides," she said, rounding on Arthur once more, "The bloody imbecile has ordered me to stay with the lordship over there," she gestured to him with her thumb, "And while Camelot is lovely, he's bound to do something stupid if no one's looking after him. Since I can't leave without Arthur, I figure I'll take him with me." She turned to Gwen briefly, and gave her a gentle smile. "If you wouldn't mind, of course, milady, holding down the fort for a while?"

Gwen, clearly amused by her husband's stunned silence, let a small smile grace her features and gave a small nod.

"Now hold on a minute," burst out Arthur, "You can't just come waltzing in here and start giving orders! You're a guest!"

"Yes, and you're a prat." That shut Arthur up, again.

Gwaine chuckled, and the others fought to hide smiles, "She's got you dead on there Princess." He got to his feet, brushing the dust from his breeches, "Look, we all know that I'm going to go chasing after Merlin, because really, it's Merlin, and that you'll spend a week denying that you care, because, really, you are a prat, and then you'll send Percival or someone else after me to help me find him. You'll spend another week fretting, all the while pretending that you're not, and finally you'll decide that that's not good enough and chase after him yourself. We might as well just leave now, save everyone the effort."

A thoughtful look crossed Ana's face for a moment. Then she turned to Gwaine with a massive grin, "Merlin was right, I do like you." Gwaine returned the smile, "He often is." He turned to back to look Arthur before adding in a stage whisper, "I think you broke his brain."

The lady giggled. "I'd best leave you lot to fix him then." She bowed to the king, winked at Gwaine, and then swept from the room.

"That is some woman," Gwaine said reverently, as they watched her go. Gaius chuckled, "She's the only person I've ever met who can render Merlin speechless." The knights turned to Gaius with a look of awe. Arthur remained in the centre of the room, still looking completely gobsmacked. Gwen approached him quietly, resting her hand softly on his arm.

"Arthur?" she said, cautiously. The young king jumped as he snapped out of his daze, "Right, yes, good. Um. Yes. Merlin. Gwen, will you be alright to stay here for a while?"

Gwen gave him a reassuring smile as she nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."

"Good. Yes. That's good." He shook his head as if to clear it, before turning to the knights. "Elyan, will you stay here, and look after Gwen?" Elyan looked slightly put out at the suggestion, but agreed nonetheless. Arthur nodded again, looking slightly more in control.

"Leon, Percival, Gwaine, I need you to prepare for a long trip. Elsdon is at least a sennight ride from Camelot, and we won't know how long we'll be travelling for. Find George, he'll be able to gather equipment and the like, and if you talk to Mary in the kitchens as well you should be able to procure some food supplies." The knights left the chambers. Gwen gave Arthur a quick kiss, squeezing his hand softly, before following her brother out. Arthur turned to the physician, "Gaius, will you send Ana to find us as soon as she is ready to leave?"

He nodded his assent, making his way to the door. He stopped suddenly, turning back to his king, "Sire, if I may, I would advise that you keep an open mind on this trip. Elsdon is a place of magic, and Lady Ariana of Kenton, among others, is a powerful practitioner. It would not do you well to judge these people based on the way they were born or raised, as there is often more to someone than meets the eye. You would be wise to try to be open to the possibility that magic is not necessarily a force for evil, but also for good. Think about it."

He left the room before Arthur could reply, leaving the young kind to his thoughts once more.

* * *

_So this was way longer than I expected it to be, but I kinda got on a roll, and this is the outcome. What do you think of Ana? I'm thinking there might be a little romance between her and Gwaine, what do you reckon? Ridiculous? Awesome? _

_This chapter is kinda setting the scene for the rest, sort of the premise for what the story will be like, and the next couple of chapters will be more action focussed I think. Also, does anyone want Merlin to have a romantic interest? _

_Anyway hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! xx _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry! I keep doing that thing where I say it'll be a week and it ends up being longer than that. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter! x_

* * *

Chapter Four

Arthur was tense, to say the least. He'd been up half the night, pondering the curious situation that Merlin seemed to have gotten himself into, _again. _The manservant's penchant for trouble was simply incredible. Still, he couldn't help but feel there was something different this time around, something... Big. It was putting the king on edge. _He would be wise to be open to the possibility... _What had Gaius meant by his words? Surely he couldn't truly believe that magic wasn't evil. There was too much evidence to say that it was. But then... He sighed. He'd seen good magic in the past, he couldn't deny that, but the instances were too few and far too far in between. And Lady Ariana, a powerful sorceress? He groaned, cradling his head in his hands. Why were things always so complicated when magic was involved? And for that matter, why were things with _Merlin_ always so complicated? It seemed as though whenever he got close to figuring the man out, something else got in the way. For now, Arthur would just have to wait.

* * *

It was early when the knights gathered in the far corner of the stables. They'd learnt over the years that the stables were a good place for a private conversation, out of the way enough to not be overheard, and a common place for knights to be seen. The horses were saddled, ready for riding out, and supplies had been collected and set aside, in preparation for the trip. Now, the Knights of the Round Table, as they called themselves, had come together to talk the situation through. The only problem was, no one knew quite what to say. Gwaine was the first to break the silence, as usual.

"So," he said, fiddling with the scabbard that lay across his lap, "Merlin..."

"What do you think is going on?" Elyan asked. He may not have been going with them, but he was still concerned about their friend.

Gwaine sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I've always had the feeling there's more to Merlin than meets the eye, but I honestly have no idea what any of this means. I mean, Blood Oaths and dead kings? It sounds like something out of the stories of old."

"Perhaps it is," said Percival. The others looked at him speculatively. He avoided their stares, looking instead at his large hands. He stayed silent for a moment longer, thinking, before raising his head. "I've been places," he said, "On my travels. I've seen things that shouldn't exist, and feats that shouldn't have been possible, but somehow are. Perhaps this is one of those tales."

"But it's _Merlin_, " Elyan exclaimed.

"And that means it couldn't be something extraordinary? Look, I don't know about you lot, but as far as I'm aware, no one knows all that much about Merlin's past. Except you perhaps, Gwaine?" He turned to look at the man in question.

Gwaine was uncharacteristically serious as he replied, "I wish I could say I knew, but you all know Merlin, he's surprisingly tight-lipped about himself, for someone so open."

They all fell silent, contemplative. It was Leon who finally spoke up, "We should go find Arthur, inform him we're ready to leave. There's no point trying to figure out what the hell is going on, because frankly, without actually talking to Merlin, I doubt we'll find out anything useful." With that, he stood and left, the others following soon after

* * *

"Am I doing the right thing here Gaius?" Ana looked anxious as she paced, waiting for her summons, "I mean, Merlin obviously has a good reason for keeping secrets, and I've come charging in threatening to expose every last one of them? What if I ruin everything?" She flopped dramatically onto one of Gaius' stools. The old physician regarded her fondly.

"You know, you two are remarkably similar. Always worrying about making the wrong decision, worrying about the consequences. It's what makes you such good people." He stood and went to sit next to her. "You won't do anything to harm him, you know that. Merlin trusts you with his life, and his secrets, and he has good reason to. But right now, he has also trusted you with _Arthur's _life, and that is what you need to focus on, my dear."

Ana gave a small smile, looking somewhat relieved. "Thanks Gaius."

"You're most welcome." He rose from his chair again, handing her a small package that sat on the table. "When you find Merlin, as I'm sure you will, give him this. Do not let anyone else see it, not until he tells them the truth. His destiny is far too important, and things to work out the way we need them to, Arthur must not find out until he is ready? Do you understand?"

Ana nodded, taking the package and tucking it into a small pocket beneath her armour.

"Good. Now, you need to finish packing before Arthur sends for you. Please, take some of my supplies, I fear Merlin will not have enough in his haste," he gave her a small, fond smile, "For an almighty warlock, he's very foolish at times."

Ana gave a small giggle, "Not to mention clumsy."

Gaius grinned back at her, "That too." All of a sudden, he wrapped her in a firm embrace, "Take care of yourself my dear, and please, make sure Merlin stays safe."

"I will," she whispered back. A quiet knock sounded at the door. "That's my cue." She picked up her bags from where the sat by the door, and in the blink of an eye, she left the room.

* * *

The knights and Arthur were all waiting in the courtyard by the time Ariana arrived, horse in tow. "You summoned me," she said with a grin that was once again so Merlin, that no one replied straight away.

Arthur was the first to recover, "Evidently, Merlin has been teaching bad habits when it comes to authority."

"Actually, _your highness, _Merlin gets his impertinence from me." The look on her face could be described as nothing less than wicked, "And in any case, you're still not my king. Haven't decided if you've earned my respect yet."

She mounted up, riding from the courtyard, leaving a stunned Arthur in her wake. Again. "You coming?" she tossed over her shoulder. The knights all followed her with varying degrees of amusement evident on their features.

Gwaine looked downright gleeful. "This is going to be brilliant!" he exclaimed as they rode through the gates. Arthur was about to follow, muttering under his breath about bloody minded warriors and disrespectful servants, when a hand on his arm stopped him. Guinevere.

"Bring them all home safely," she said softly, leaving the _bring yourself home safely _unspoken. She knew he would, "I love you."

"And I you." He nodded to her, before spurring his horse into a trot, setting off after his companions.

* * *

_That's all for now folks, but I'm halfway through the next chapter, which should be up by Sunday. Hope you liked it, please, please review, it helps me greatly. _

_Also, for any wondering, I've decided Gwaine and Ana will be flirting relentlessly throughout, which may turn into something more, and Merlin will be on his lonesome for now, though Freya may make an appearance. Also, Morgana, as much as I love her, will only be briefly involved in this storyline, as it's too complicated otherwise._

_Until next time, enjoy! x _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this has taken so long! It was horrible to write and I'm still not happy with it, but it'll have to do. Hope you don't lose complete faith in my ability, I promise next chapter will be better. As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story x_

_I don't own Merlin, go figure. _

* * *

Chapter Five

The silence that reigned over the group as they rode through the woods was tense, to say the least. Arthur was still mulling over Gaius' words from earlied, though it seemed he was stuck over the revelation that Lady Ariana was in fact, a sorceress. He should tell the others. He would tell the others. They needed to know, after all, that their was someone with magic in their midst, needed to be prepared. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could.

"I would like to apologise," said Ana, as she fell back to ride alongside the king, "I have never dealt well with authority figures." She gave a wry grin, before steeling her features into an expression of resolve, "I should probably mention now, before we get any further, that I have magic."

Sir Leon tensed, although, as Arthur noticed absently, neither Percival nor Gwaine seemed bothered. It was curious, how Ana seemed to have braced herself for the worst. He thought over what he could say for a moment, before simply replying with, "I know."

Ana relaxed, "So it seems Merlin has been a good influence on you after all," she mused quietly to herself, before adressing Arthur again, "I assume Gaius warned you then?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good, then you will be more prepared for what is to come."

There was a beat of silence, and then, "Sir Leon, kindly put your sword back in its scabbard, we really don't have time for petty fights."

Leon jumped, but had the good grace to look slightly sheepish as he sheathed his blade.

"That's a handy skill to have," Gwaine commented with a wry grin.

Ana laughed, "You never know when someone might try to kill you." Although the words were said with good humour, there was a darker undertone to them. No doubt it was something Ana dealt with often.

"Gwaine, Percival, you don't seem surprised that Ariana has magic." Arthur gave them both searching looks. Ana sent him a small smile at the change of subject.

"As I said earlier Princess, I've travelled, and I've seen things. So has Percy over there. Besides, sometimes, with the powerful ones, there's just something about them, like there's more than meets the eye. She has that look about her. " The knight threw Ana yet another wink, but there was a hint of something more serious beneath the look before he turned away. _Huh, _Ana thought to herself, _well isn't that interesting. __  
_

"That is a surprisingly astute observation. And here I was thinking you knights were all brawn and no brain. I suppose I do have "that look about me". In any case, now that we've established that I am in fact, a powerful sorceress, I have to ask, what exactly you plan on doing about it."

"Nothing."

Ana nodded at his reply.

"My lord-"

"We're not discussing this Leon, she has both Merlin and Gaius' trust, and for now, that is enough. I reserve the right to change my mind later though."

"Actually Arthur, I was just going to ask which way is the quickest route to Elsdon. Although your assurances are, as always, much appreciated."

It was Arthur's turn to look sheepish at Leon's amused smile. "Oh. Right yes, of course. We'll need to take the path through the Forest of Yme, and then through Cryden's Pass, in the mountains, is that right?"

"I'd say so. Mind you, with Merlin, we should be prepared for a more... Unusual path."

Arthur snorted, "Unusual seems to be a common theme when it comes to Merlin. Do you have any... s_pecial_ way of knowing for certain which way he'll go?"

The look Ana gave him was incredulous, "You really don't know much about magic, do you? Tracking someone over long distances is powerful magic, and you either have to have an incredible amount of power, or else use something like a potion as a vessel, which the target has to have consumed. As I currently have neither, and wouldn't be stupid enough to try it on Merlin anyway, he'd kill me when he found out, we'll have to stick to the old fashioned methods."

"I had a feeling that might be the case, but I thought I'd ask anyway." A thought struck him then, "You say powerful... How powerful would you have to be?"

"If you're worried about Morgana - Oh don't give me that look, everyone knows about her, me saying her name won't kill you - Don't. She's very powerful, certainly, but her main strengths lie in dark magic and the arts of the Seer. She can scry for someone, and see where they are at that moment, but over a long period of time it would drain her magic."

"Good, that's good."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to set up some wards and protection spells to stop any unwanted visitors."

Arthur looked hesitant, but reluctantly agreed. "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

_Okay so I'm sorry, this chapter was very slow and not that great but it will get better I promise. Just a short one for now, the next will be longer and much more action packed. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When he'd set out, Merlin's mind had been in turmoil. Home was not a place he expected to have returned for a long time, at least not until there was some security in Arthur's reign, and the golden age had begun. And yet, there he was, taking the fastest route back to Elsdon, to do- what? Take back a kingdom he hadn't seen in years from the hands of a madman? It was insane. He'd ridden through the night, too wound up to sleep, and somewhere along the lines a plan had begun to form in his head. He slowed his horse to a walk, muttered a quick spell under his breath to find his bearings and then turned west, towards the Lake of Avalon.

* * *

Arthur's agreement in allowing Ariana to set up wards around the camp had come with conditions. Many, many conditions, one of which being that she had to explain every step of the process. It was tedious, and meant it took twice as long to set up camp, but it seemed to reassure the men, and the hidden curiosity in their gazes was surprisingly rewarding. It also meant that the night watch consisted of two men at once, one to keep guard, and one to watch her, which was less pleasant. Still, she reasoned, if it added to their safety in the long run, she could handle the constant supervision.

They packed up camp early the next morning, eager to continue on the trail. Merlin had made no attempt to hide his tracks, and they followed his path easily through most of the morning. The tension from yesterday's ride had eased, though it was clear there was still much to discuss.

Eventually, Ariana became fed up with the silence.

"Go on then."

Arthur looked up at the woman, startled, "Pardon?"

"Your thoughts are very loud." All heads whipped around and that, and Ana had to stifle a giggle.

"Oh god, you should see your faces, honestly." A broad grin stretched across her face, "I meant it metaphorically, morons. I can't read minds. Or at least, not yours, and not without permission."

The knights all visibly relaxed, which really did make her laugh, "Some magic users can communicate telepathically. It's a rare skill, and one that either takes years of training, or a massive amount of natural power. But that's not what you wanted to ask."

"No, it's not."

"Well go on then," she gave the king a small smile, "I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer, but I'll do my best."

Arthur considered it for a moment, sorting out the queries he had in terms of importance. Or at least, the most interesting.

"How is it that you know Merlin?"

The lady's smile widened at that, a mischievous grin, "Well I can't tell the whole story there, although it's something of a riot, you must ask Merlin when we meet up with him again. The gist of it is that I was young and stupid, and very, very full of myself. I got into a spot of bother with some local thugs, you know the type, and Merlin, at the tender age of eleven, single handedly got rid of all seven of them. He took me home, patched me up and gave me a huge lecture about not taking on a bunch of mercenaries until I was at least positive I could beat all of them. Spent a week after that, following him around in complete awe, only to find out that he'd done the same at least twice before that. I was seventeen at the time."

For the second time in as many days, the knights were completely floored.

"Sorry, are we talking about the same Merlin here?" Arthur asked, incredulous. "That bumbling idiot took on seven mercenaries? And won?"

"He's less of an idiot than you apparently think. Smartest man I know, wisest too, and that includes Gaius. He does whatever he can to protect those around him, always has."

"So you used to live in Ealdor too then? How did you end up a knight in Elsdon if you're from a small village in Lot's kingdom?" Gwaine asked.

"I didn't. I'm not from Ealdor, neither is Merlin. We met in Elsdon. Merlin is the one who helped me become a knight in the first place."

That drew a grin from both Percival and Gwaine, "Yeah he does that."

"So Merlin used to live in Elsdon? Is that how he knew the king?"

"Yes."

"He must've been pretty close to the royal family to be so upset about it. What was he, the prince's manservant or something?"

"Or something. You could say they were very close."

"So what made him leave? If he was so close to them."

Ariana looked pensive for a moment, thinking how to answer the question. This was the sort of thing that edged on talk of Merlin's magic, a topic that was dangerous for them both.

"There was a... task, I guess you could call it, that needed to be fulfilled, and Merlin, well he was the only one who could really do it. I guess you could call it his destiny. " She paused, looking almost wistful, "He saw it as a great honour, and so he and Hunith left Elsdon, and went to Ealdor, when Merlin was around sixteen. From there he worked hard to be where he was needed. Eventually, fate decided he would go to Camelot to complete the task, and so he did. But sometimes, duty must come first, which is why he must go home."

"What do you mean, duty? He's just a servant!" All the cryptic riddles and roundabout talk was making Arthur's head hurt. The pitying look Ariana gave him wasn't helping.

"If you thought he was just a servant, King Arthur, you wouldn't be here. In any case, I have said too much as it is. The rest is up to Merlin to tell you." She nudged her horse gently, kicking the pace up ever so slightly to walk ahead. It was a clear signal that the conversation was over, and though they all wanted to, nobody pushed it. They didn't know enough about this woman, this sorceress, to test her patience, and she'd given them more than enough to think about.

* * *

It was several hours down the track that Ana pulled her horse to a sudden stop. The men exchanged looks, and shifted slightly in their seats, preparing for trouble. Arthur moved his horse up beside Ana's, and was surprised to note what had caused her to stop.

"He's changed direction."

Ariana turned her head slightly to meet his eyes and smiled slightly, "Told you the path would be unusual. He's turned west, though I'm not sure why. Do you know what lies in this direction?"

Arthur shook his head slightly, thoughtful, "Nothing that immediately comes to mind. I believe there is a lake-"

Ana's head whipped up from where she'd been examining the ground beneath them, "What did you say?"

"There's a lake, a few miles west of here."

"Does it have a name?" She demanded, a strange hint of worry in her tone, "The lake, what is it called?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I've only seen it on maps."

The other knights had joined them by then, and it was Percival who answered, "It's called the Lake of Avalon, I think."

"Shit."

"What?"

"The Lake of Avalon is a very powerful and auspicious place. It is a portal between the realms of man and the fae. Whatever reason Merlin has for being there, if it's even of his own free will, it isn't good. Come on, we need to leave now. If we're lucky, we'll catch up with him before he arrives. If not..."

She trailed off, fear darkening her features. Arthur scrutinised her for a moment, before nodding tightly, and signalling her to lead the way.

* * *

_Hey there lovelies, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. It's pathetically short for the amount of time it took me to post, I know, I got very sick last year and have only just recovered. I know I mentioned more action in this chapter, but the story has taken a different turn, so I'm going to see where it leads. Hope you like the chapter, I'm going to make an effort to update on a regular basis and with longer chapters from now on. _

_xxx_


End file.
